Clash! Ryoma vs Sanada
Clash! Ryoma vs Sanada is the 126th episode of the original Prince of Tennis series. It was first aired on March 24, 2004. Summary Before the match begins the Rikkai Dai team except for the vice captain Sanada head to the hospital to oversee Yukimura's surgery. But that doesn't mean that the game between Ryoma and Sanada is going to be stopped. No, they begin the match and are giving it their all from the very beginning. But Sanada has to end the match quickly for Yukimura's sake so he uses a legendary swing; one you can't see. With Echizen's sharp eyesight he can see the ball but he can't judge the timing of impact as Inui explains. Everything Ryoma does is countered. It seems as though Ryoma's training isn't being shown at all. By this time Nanako arrives at the match and also Ryoma shows us his strength. He is having fun. He is going to show everyone what he learned at camp. First he pushes Sanada back and then he unleashes his new move: Cyclone Smash. Eveyrone is impressed and knows that Echizen is incredible. New Moves Introduced Cyclone Smash: This is a move that was first hinted when Oishi was helping Ryoma train at camp. Ryoma perfected it on his own and Eiji gave it the name Cyclone Smash. Anime and Manga Differences This match plays out quite differently in the manga and anime, partly due to certain events being removed in the anime. * Rikkai Dai's team spectate the entire match in the manga. In the anime, they leave to wait for Yukimura's surgery and listen to the match over the radio. * Ryoma is already able to use Muga no Kyōchi in the manga, and he opens the match with it. He makes frequent use of it throughout the match. This technique is not revealed in the original anime series, and Ryoma later unlocks Samurai's Eye instead, which has the similar effect of using techniques from other players. * Sanada reveals his Fuu Rin Ka Zan, using Wind (Fū) and Fire (Ka) throughout the match in the manga. In the anime, Fuu Rin Ka Zan is not used until the Nationals OVA, and Sanada instead uses the Invisible Swing and Invisible Serve, similar to Wind. * In the manga, Sanada reveals that at this time, only three players can use Muga no Kyōchi: Yukimura Seiichi, Chitose Senri and himself. He activates it immediately afterwards. * Although the manga portrays Sanada as a more dominating figure, the match is much closer with Ryoma countering Sanada's Fuu Rin Ka Zan, while the anime match is more lop-sided until Ryoma unlocks Samurai's Eye. * Cyclone Smash is an anime-only move. Ryoma's finisher in this match is COOL Drive, which is only revealed in the Nationals OVA series. Gallery eiji trying to see swings.PNG|Eiji is trying to see the invisible swing haha show us ryoma.PNG|Ryoma is having fun even though he is being countered. pushed back!.PNG|Sanada is being pushed back cyclone smash.PNG|Cyclone Smash Category:Episode Category:Kanto Finals - Rikkai Dai arc Category:Season Five